I LOVE YOU MY DONGSAENG
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: kYUNGSOO adalah adik kesayangan BAEKHYUN... Mereka adalah saudara kandung... namun mereka memiliki sebuah rahasia ... apa itu? THIS IS DRABBLE of BAEKSOO


**I LOVE YOU MY DONGSAENG**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : BAEKHYUN & D.O (BAEKSOO / BAEKDO)**

**GENRE : FAMILY, INCEST, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : DRABBLE**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**NOTE :**

**Ini Fanfic yang direquest oleh RYUNO HUTCHERSON dan NOUNA CHACHAAMELLYA QUEENLY dan LYANY SUGIANTO ...**

**Maaf ya lama banget Requestan kamu saya buat ...**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan kamu ...**

**#BOWWWW**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**THIS IS CRACK PAIR**

**INCEST !**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah membangunkan adik mu?." Tanya seorang Wanita paruh baya pada anak laki-laki imut yang sedang membantunya membereskan meja untuk sarapan pagi itu.

"Belom, Eomma." Jawab Baekhyun yang sedang menata piring-piring.

"Bangunkan dulu dia sayang." Perintah Wanita itu lembut.

"Siap, Eomma."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan meja makan menuju arah kamar yang terletak dilantai dua. Ya, Baekhyun dan adiknya berbagi kamar dari mereka masih kecil. Baekhyun sangat sayang dengan adiknya itu. bahkan bisadibilang sangat Over protective.

Adik baekhyun yang ini sangat polos, jadi Baekhyun sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai kakak untuk menjaganya. Dulu, adiknya itu hampir saja ingin diperkosa orang asing, hanya karena Baekhyun lupa menjemput adiknya disekolah. Untung saja adiknya bisa diselamatkan, karena orang asing itu diberi beberapa pukulan yang lumayan menyakitkan dari Baekhyun. Wajar saja dia adalah pelatih Hapkindo disekolahnya.

Baekhyun dengan adiknya itu hanya berbeda satu tahun dan berbeda sekolah, karena kejadian itu Baekhyun mengusulkan pada kedua orang tuanya agar adiknya itu disekolahkan disekolah yang sama dengannya dengan alasan agar adiknya itu bisa selalu dia awasi. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Baekhyun mengusulkan hal itu, selain mengawasi adiknya itu.

Baekhyun sampai didepan kamarnya, dia membuka perlahan pintu itu. terlihat sosok yang masih berseimut tidur dengan nyenyaknya diatas kasur berukuran King Size itu. baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, dia pun berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan duduk ditepi kasur.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bangun sayang." Bisik Baekhyun ditelinga adiknya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo, sudah pagi, nanti kamu terlambat." Kali ini Baekhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh adiknya itu.

"Eunghh.. " Lenguh Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, namun kembali menarik selimutnya dan meneruskan tidurnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, adiknya susah sekali dibangunkan. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti itu. baekhyun menarik kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. "Chagiya, bangun sudah pagi."

" ... " tidak ada reaksi dari Kungsoo. Baekhyun kembali mendengus kesal.

CHU~

Baekhyun mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, yang dikecup mendesah halus dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun menyeringai melihatnya.

"_Dasar nakal."_ Batin Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun kembali mengecup-ngecup kecil kembali leher Kyungsoo, yang dikecup bergerak gelisah dan mengeluarkan desahan halus dari mulutnya. Kini kecupan kecil itu menjadi hisapan dan gigitan penuh perasaan yang kini membuat beas kemerahan dileher Kyungsoo yang putih itu.

"Aaahh ... " desah Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mengigit bagian lehernya yang lain. Mendengar itu Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya memberi Kissmark dileher adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Soo?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi adiknya itu.

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan kedua matanya, "Hyung, kenapa kau berhenti?."

"Kau sudah bangun daritadi, Soo?."

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan memamerkan deretan giginya didepan kakak tersayangnya, "Iya, Hyung."

"Nappeun." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berniat keluar keluar kamar.

"Hyung~." Panggil Kyungsoo seduktif, "Baekki Hyung~."

Baekhyun membeku saat mendengar suara menggoda adiknya itu, tangannya pun ikut membeku saat ingin memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menampilkan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Ada apa, Soo?."

"Hyung tidak ingin ini?." Kyungsoo membuka satu persatu kancing Piyamanya dan melepas segera piyama bagian atas tubuhnya., yang menampilkan dua Nipple pink menggoda milik Kyungsoo.

GLEKK~

Baekhyun menelan saliva-nya kasar ketika melihat emandangan menggiurkan yang disajikan adiknya untuk dirinya.

"Atau Hyung lebih suka yang ini." Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur, dia melorotkan biaya bagian bawahnya begitu saja. Ternyata, Kyungsoo tidak memakai celana dalam. Alhasil, Kyungsoo langsung polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel ditubuh putihnya.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamar, tersenyum mesum dan mendekati Kyungsoo penuh hasrat, "Sepertinya Hyung harus segera menyantap sarapan Hyung, Kyungsoo-ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun langsung menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo melumat lembut bibir penuh candu itu. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya dileher Baekhyun dan membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan kakaknya untuknya.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir Kyungsoo meminta akses untuk masuk rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan Hyung-nya itu menjelajah rongga mulutnya.

"Eunghh ... Ahh.. " desah Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya dilangit-langit mulutnya.

Bekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya, kini dia beralih ke leher Kyungsoo tempat paling menyenangkan untuknya. Dia mulai menyesap penuh napsu, memberikan tanda merah keungguan disana. Tangan Kyungsoo pun tak diam dia mulai membuka kancing seragam milik Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan Soo."

"Kenapa, Hyung?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa.

"Ini sudah hampir siang, nanti kita bisa terlambat. Lagi pula Eomma sudah menunggu kita. Hyung saja yang memuaskanmu, Oke." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Yasudah kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, "Nanti malam Hyung janji, akan memuaskanmu sampai pagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "Kalau begitu, cepat makan sarapanmu Hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mulai menjilat leher Kyungsoo turun cepat menuju Nipple merah muda Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. ahhh Hyunggaahhh... " Lenguh Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun menggigit pelan Nipple-nya.

"Hyungahh... bisaaaahhh... dipercepattAhhh.. kita bisaaahhh telattAhhh... "

"Oke, Kyungsoo-ya." Baekhyun turun dari Nipple Kyungsoo menuju pusar, disana dia bermain nakal.

"Ohh.. Hyunggg.. Ahhh geliiihhh.. aahhhh... "

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, karena permainannya bisa dinikmati adiknya. Baekhyun menghentikan memainkan pusar Kyungsoo, kini Baekhyun beralih pada Junior imut milik Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang sangat membuat Baekhyun ketagihan dibuatnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dimasukkannya junior Kyungsoo kerongga hangat mulutnya.

"Ahh... Hyungaaahhhh ... enakkk Ahhh." Desah Kyungsoo tak karuan, kepalanya mendongak keatas merasakan aliran rasa nikmat yang diberikan Hyung-nya, Baekhyun.

Bunyi kecipak yang keluar karena aktivitas Baekhyun mem-Blow Job junior Kyungsoo dan desahan nikmat Kyungsoo menghiasi kamar tersebut. Baekhyun mengigit lembut Junior dongsaeng-nya itu. yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bergelinjang menahan nikmat tiada tara.

"HyuunggAhhhh.. akuhhh... mauu keluaArrr ahhhhh..."

CROTTT

CROTTT

CROTTT

Cairan putih kental milik Kyungsoo menyembur memenuhi mulut Baekhyun, tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun Baekhyun menelan habis cairan cinta milik adiknya itu, Baekhyun berdiri lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo berbagi sisa cairan cinta itu. kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Gomawo, sarapannya baby Soo."

"Sama-sama, Hyung." Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "Hyung yang terhebat."

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nado, Baekki Hyung."

"Cepat mandi, kita sudah ditunggu Eomma."

Apa ini gila?

Katakan saja ini memang gila, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah kakak dan adik kandung dan kegiatan itu sudah sangat sering mereka berdua lakukan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan setiap malam mereka melakukan _This and That_. Jika kita bicara tentang Dosa, mereka tau apa yang mereka lakukan itu dosa.

Tapi itu semua mereka lakukan karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lainnya. Apa ada cinta disana? Pastinya ada cinta, bukan cinta dari kakak pada adiknya namun cinta sebagai sesama Namja. Biarkanlah mereka seperti itu, karena mereka yang memilih seperti itu dan menjalaninya.

** Hidup memang sebuah misteri yang tidak pernah kita tahu ujungnya, penuh kejutan, penuh tantangan. Tapi yang sangat penting adalah bagaimana kita menikmati hidup itu.**

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** THE END *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAHHAHAHA,,,**

**Duhh,, pas pertama kali diminta buatin BAEKSOO NC ...**

**Langsung Speechless, bagaimana UKE & UKE saling mencinta dan NC-an ?**

**Wkwkwk, duhh gak bisa bayanginnya**

**Nah, makanya saya bikinnin mereka FF INCEST ini ...**

**Dan ini FF Incest pertama saya ...**

**Buat RYUNO HUTCHERSON dan NOUNA CHACHAAMELLYA QUEENLY dan LYANY SUGIANTO ... yang Request maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan.. hehehehe**

**Sebelumnya makasih udah mau Request ...**

**Dan buat Readers makasih ya udah berkenan baca ...**


End file.
